half blood care
by GirlStandingInTheRain
Summary: He's the only one who can calm her down. She's the only one who he likes talking to. They ment when they were 8 in there fosters home. NO FLAMES
1. Chapter 1 A is for apple F U is for luke

**Okay so i deleted my other story i didn't like it so i did im really sorry for the people who liked sorry but i have this story i hope you guyes like it this is going to more based around friendship and humor so yeah. **

**Ok after that note im just gonna start by saying IM SOOOOOOOO SORRY i just like left fanfic for like months im so sorry i really didn't mean to gone that long ive had so much going on i lost my friends and my best friend like in the whole wide world Eli he withdrew (that's what my other friend and former friends told me) and school erg i hate school i have like a crap load of work and makeup work and next week i get i full week off hellz to da yes well hope you enjoy my first PJO fanfic**

* * *

**summary- **

**He's the only one who can calm her down. She's the only one who he talks to. They ment when they were 8 in there fosters home**

**paring-**

**Thalia and Nico**

**Rating- T for mild language **

**Discalmer- I OWN NOTHING ****  
**

* * *

Chp 1

Nicos POV

We sat there watching cartoons. Who's we you mighty ask well we is Thalia grace and me Nico Di Angelo. You see we live in a foster home with about 10 other kids there's.

Me I've been here for 9 years my parents died in a fire so did my sister so I was shipped off to this place. The half blood foster home

Thalia she 16 and has shoulder length hair that's spiky with strips of blue and electric blue eyes. her parents got in a fight and her mom drove off and got hit and died a couple of years later her dad got killed in a plane crash so her and her brother are here.

Jason he's 13 Thalias little brother same story same blue eyes but he's blond

Piper she's 13 her parents were young when they had her do they put her up. She has choppy length hair that's brown she's very pretty.

Percy who's my age 17 and has dark black hair and sea green eyes he's going out with Annabeth

Annabeth she's 16 and has long wavy blond hair and a nice tan she looks like a California girl stereo type she really smart

Travis and Conner their brothers that look almost the same but there about 2 years apart Travis is 17 and Conner is 15

Katie who's 16 she has dark brown hair that she dyed a red but it's faded just so it looks red-brown

And Grover he's the oldest 17 turning 18 in a few days he has a ghost of a bread and mustache and curly brown hair

Juniper 16 she has long green hair that she dyed (with non toxic non animal tested organic dye) she's a nature freak and has a massive crush on Grover

And there Rachel Conners girl friend she's been here the longest out off all of us she was left here when she was 2 years old she has red hair and is 15.

When every kid who reaches 18 you become an adult so your not in the foster care system you leave your foster home and it depends on what foster home you were at some pay for a few years worth of rent at a apartment.

Any ways Thals and I were watching cartoons before she went out on her date with he boyfriend.

"Niiiiiiiiicccccoo." Thalia wined as she plopped down next to me "Yes my darling." I asked while she scooted onto my lap. "I want cheese but there's none." I hugged her "I'm sorry." I mumbled into her hair "Well I have to go meet Luke I will be back." she gave me a small hug and left. Luke is her boyfriend of 2 years he's a dumb punk rock wannabe he doesn't even know any punk/rock bands. He's more of a jock then a punk rocker. I really am a loner I keep to myself Thalia is the only person I really talk to.

Thalia's POV

I walked to the movie theater to meet Luke. I had turned the corner to find Luke making out with some chick. I was pissed off I walked over to him and tapped on his shoulder he turned and looked at me. I punched him square in the nose.

"babe it's not what it looks like." He quickly said "Oh it's not cus it looks like you were sucking faces with this slut your such an ass." I yelled I turned around and started to walk off "Please trust me I love you and only you." he grabbed my arm "Well you should have thought about that ass." I pulled my arm away and walked off

When I got back to the care home I was so angry that when Percy asked if I was okay I screamed "DON'T YOU DARE!" And ran off up to my room that I share with Annabeth

I was so upset that I never went to dinner or lunch.

* * *

**okay guys i love you guys sososososososos much (even tho idk u and no homo) i will do maximum ride again i just don't know when i have a idea for another story after this on tell me if guys want it to be Max and Fang or Percy and Annabeth **


	2. Chapter 2 B is for bubble im sorry Thals

**Okay so ive kinda caught up to myself i only have the start of chp 3 and yeah so not gonna post til Friday when i have all of chp 3 done and chp 4 so i can kinda wait to upload so be on that i prob will start post when i have like the next chp to the chp i post that sound confusing like when i have chp 4 up i will have written chp 5 but when i have that up i will have written chp 6 idk if y'all will get it but yeah.**

**And THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to every one who commented and added me to ur favs and followed my story i love when i get like 10 emails updating me on this **

* * *

**summary- **

**He's the only one who can calm her down. She's the only one who he talks to. They meant when they were 8 in there fosters home**

**paring-**

**Thalia and Nico**

**Rating- T for mild language **

**Discalmer- I OWN NOTHING ****  
**

* * *

**(im gonna start doing this) Quote or song lyric of the day- So you push and you pull the hole in you soul the hunger by firefight **

* * *

Chp 2

Nico's POV

I was fiddling around on my laptop when Thalia came storming home she was so Pissed that when Percy tried to ask her is she was okay she screamed at him.

The rest of the day no one went up there she missed lunch and dinner and she never misses a chance to eat like ever. So after dinner I went up with some ice cream and cookies and knocked on her door.

She opened her door she looked like she'd been crying her mascara and eyeliner were smudged and running. I sat down the ice cream and cookies and hugged her. She just cried into my neck. "Shhh, it's okay." I rocked her side to side and stroked her hair. "He ch-ch-cheated after t-t-two years." her tears became dry sobs it just broke me to hear her so upset.

After hours of her crying she finally settled down. She ate her cookies and ice cream. She was sitting in my lap with her arms around my neck were really close i guess it's because we almost have no one to count on and no one tells us they love us so we tell one another .

"let's watch a movie." I suggested "No I want to stay here in your arms." she whispered into my shoulder.

So we ended up sitting on her bed talking. After a few hours we both slowly drifted away into a sleep.

/\/\/\ this is my sexy line break look how sexy it is /\/\/\

The next morning we both awoke to yelling it was Chiron and Mr. D the tow who run the place they were freaking out because we were in the same bed.

"Chill we didn't do any thing." Thalia said groggy. She nuzzled she face back into her pillow and snuggled back into her blankets.

"THEN WHY IS MR. NICKS ARM AROUND YOU!" Mr. D shouted

That is when everyone chose to come barging in without a care in the world oh good gods.

"Why are you guys yelling." Percy asked he was half asleep.

"Yeah we just want to sleep it's." Travis checked the clock his eyes went wide "What the hippos is fishing 6 am on a Saturday forget this I'm going back to bed." with that he dragged Conner out and left to his room.

Slowly one by one every one started to leave including Chiron and Mr. D.

Finally peace and quite I snuggled into Thalia a bit more and tightened my arm around her slightly and inhaled her scent she smelled like mangoes and coconut. With that in mind I slowly started to drift off this time hoping no more early wake up calls.

-this is bobby the line break every one say hi to him-

I woke up the second time to a blue bedroom wait my room is grey were the world of choice here am I OH yeah I stayed the night in Thals room haha on the other bed Annabeth playing on her phone "Hey you up Thalia's down stairs she went to play video games, know her she probably has all the guys playing with her." she looked at me then went back to her game "STUPIED PIG WHY WONT YOU DIE." she yelled at the phone. I think she's playing angry birds.

When I got down stairs I saw the most horrendous sight ever like okay so think of slender man okay yeah images him chasing you with a crap load of little demos how scary is that to you on a scale from 1-20 okay then multiply that by 6

divided that by 3 and round to the nearest 10 place okay got it HAHA I just made some of you do math HAHA if you used a calculator touché my friend well-played. But no this sight was really scary it was…

* * *

**okay so most of you skip the AN at the beginning or end ik cus i do it sometimes but some times it important and i HATE when authors make a full chp for an AN so i don't do that but ik ik grammar i have grammar check on my laptop so yeah and im gonna ask some of my close friends if they will help me cus i have the awesome gift like the half bloods Dyslexia and ADHD so yay**

**and i know that ive been doing Nicos pov a lot i will do more Thalia i just don't like switching back and forth in the same chp **

**love you guys so comment and follow **


	3. Chapter 3 C id for cat dare is not for U

**Okay hey guys so i have a question thats sorta off topic and about a guy okay so ive known him for like a year and he kinda mess with me like he teases me and i tell him to buzz of or shut up and he gave me a wired look when i hugged my little guy friend (Who know every one of my friends is all like OMG OMG hes soooo cute hes a grade lower then us we call him panda idk why) and i told him i know him and he was like whatever so yeah after school i checked my instagram on my phone and there was a follow request cus im a privet user anyways i see its him and im like WTF why would he want to follow me and im pretty sure he has a girlfriend but i don't get why he followed me so if any one can help with that comment and yeah sorry totally off topic i just need advice so yeah sorry um hope you enjoy**

* * *

**summary- **

**He's the only one who can calm her down. She's the only one who he likes talking to. They meant when they were 8 in there fosters home**

**paring-**

**Thalia and Nico**

**Rating- T for mild language **

**Discalmer- I OWN NOTHING ****  
**

* * *

** Quote or song lyric of the day- kids there seen but not heard -I do not know my teacher said it today  
**

* * *

Chp 3

Nico POV

Thalia wearing PINK

"Oh hey sleepy head." she looked up from the video game she was playing I think it was Zelda but Ik not 100% sorry ADHD getting off track okay any ways he was in a pink shirt with a butterfly on it and she had on tight jeans. "Hey why are you wearing pink?"

"Oh i dropped some yogurt on my skull tank top the one you got me yeah that was the last shirt I hd clean the rest are in the wash so Rachel let me borrow it." She said in one breath and without looking up from her game.

"That is like the slutest shirt ever its like super low-cut." Annabeth said from the couch she was reading Maximum Ride "Here take mine." i said i took my shirt off and threw it on her.

"WHAT THE NICO I WAS I WAS FRIKING RACING EPONEA AND IT WAS HARD WHAT THE HELL YOU DIPSHIT!" she screamed at me. yup shes playing Zelda "Put the shirt onpinecone face." I stuck my toung out at her, She slipped the shirt over her head and flipped me off "Asshole." she muttered as she got up "IM MAKING PANCAKES WHO WANTS SOME?" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

i looked over to everyone and there eyes lit up and they all ran to the kitchen. Me being mature adult pushed everyone out of the so i got there first.

+++say hi to the awesome line break named ummm ummm uhhh GOGO yeah oh =====

I walked into my room and looked at the walls no I don't have posters of cars and girls, I have posters of classic Disney movies and bands. Okay so my room is a square I share with Percy and there's a deck right in front of the window in the middle wall and our bed are right next to the desk then there's a tv on a stand right in the middle of the wall in front of our beds.

I walked over to me bed and plopped down and took out my iPhone 3 yeah i know i know im outdated by every one Thalia has a 5 and everyone else have 4s but my phones my best friend, Any ways i opened up my playlist and played Selena Gomez yes i like her im a Selena closet fan but i plugged my ear buds in and played A year without rain.

"Whats up my best bitch for life." Thalia sang as she entered my room. I took out one of my ear buds and looked at her "Ok ok don't look at me like that mute." She put her hands up in surrender "Okay so what will we being do on this fine afternoon?" She asked in a british accent.

"No clue what do you want to do?" I asked "Lets play truth or dare with everyone." She said excitedly "Okay." She called everyone into his room well not everyone just Annabeth Percy Travis Katie Juniper and Grover "Lets play truth or dare." She smiled evilly and rubbed her hands together "maniacal laugh maniacal laugh." "Really the muppet's." Annabeth asked her.

"OK truth or dare?" Thalia asked Percy "Ummm truth." he said "Who was your first kiss?" "Um that person and i agreed never to talk about it ever." he quickly said "IT WAS ANNABETH." I yelled " Phf what no." Annabeth was bright red "PHF YES." I said "Ok ok shut up truth or dare nico." Percy said "Dare." i said "I dare you to sit in Thalia's lap for the rest of the game." he grinned "WHAT HE COULD SQUISH ME!" She freaked "What are you calling me fat?" i asked in fake hurt "no come here." She had her arms spread out widei walked over to her and sat in her lap she was sitting crisscross she put her hands on my back and rested them there. "Okay Katie truth or dare?" i asked "Truth." "if you had to kiss any guy in here who would it be and why?" "Umm Travis." she blushed he leaned towards her and kissed her cheek she blushed even harder.

"Okay Thals Truth or dare?" Katie asked "Dare no truth no dare." "I dare you to kiss Nico for a full 30 seconds on the lips." Thalia's face started to get red she leaned towards me and our lips meant it lasted 30 seconds and she pulled away and hid her face into my back. "Nico you do it for me." Her voice muffled by my shirt.

The game went on for a little longer till it was lunch time then we took a trip to the park and by the time we got back it was diner and then curfew we had a pretty good day but after the game of truth or dare Thalia avoided me the rest of the day.

* * *

**i hope you liked it and are they to short i feel like they are this one is a little longer but i don't know are they to short**

**love you guys comment and follow **


	4. Chapter 4 D is for Dog WTF is for Nico

**Hey so i haven't uploaded in like a couple of days i am so sorry i just didn't get any comments on the last chp and it didn't really give me motivation to upload. Do commenting dose really mean a lot if you leave questions about the story i will do my best to answer them but if the questions WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT i wont answer that. **

**HAPPY DAY AFTER THANKSGIVING**

* * *

**summary- **

**He's the only one who can calm her down. She's the only one who he likes talking to. They meant when they were 8 in there fosters home**

**paring-**

**Thalia and Nico**

**Rating- T for mild language **

**Discalmer- I OWN NOTHING ****  
**

* * *

** Quote or song lyric of the day- you cant brake my heart without making a war start. I dont know i read it in a fanfic but i like it so  
**

* * *

Chp 4

Thalia's POV

I sat on my bed millions of thoughts whirling through my brain. Why did I kiss him. Wait it was just a dare write I mean it meant nothing.

I fell asleep listening to myself freak out. Hey but I came up with a plan

**-this is a line break and I have question do you guys want them to get together soon (next few chp) or later (chp 12-13)-**

I woke up with a start. I had a bad dream I was up on a tree and I looked down and there was nothing no ground if I fell I died. You see my fatal flaw is I'm afraid of highest I have been for like ever.

Any ways I got myself out of bed to see Annabeth sitting there on her laptop doing who knows what to some building. I got up and changed into a pair of white ripped jeans and a teal tank top that had B.O.Y on the bottom (Percy got it from paramores website for me) I grabbed my few rings that I own and slipped them on one was a seal head the other was a black heart and the last was a lightning bolt. I put my skull ear rings in and grabbed my batman covers and slipped those on just as was about to walk out. A white fabric thing few at me.

Annabeth had thrown me a white beanie. She herself had on hello kitty pj shorts and a Winnie thephoo top. "Now you me Katie and Juniper are going to the mall okay."She told me as I walked out giving her a hand signal meaning I understood.

I walked down stairs to see Chiron cooking while Mr. D was reading the papers "Oh Thalia dear." Chiron called from the stove "Yes?" I asked "A family would like to meet you and your brother." I stood there and let words sink in a bit "Wait Wha?"

"The Valdez family they have a son about Jason's age, there not able to have kids so the adopt and they would like to meet with you after lunch." he smiled and went back to cooking the eggs

I wondered into the kitchen and plopped down on the couch. A family wants to look into adopting me and Jason is why would the want such older kids I mean we're well I'm a few months shy of turning 17 and then one more year till I'm 18 and I'm out.

I had been to cough up in my thinking that I Hadn't noticed that Nico had sat down next to me. "What's up?" he asked "I um my brother and I might be adopted." I said

His eyes widened "What no you can't leave me no." He wrapped his arms around me embracing me tightly.

I sat there staring at the ground shocked

**-LINE BRAKS question should they both get adopted or only her or only Jason? LINE BRAKE-**

It was now after lunch and the couple had come in to meet us. The mother had nice long blond hair and was wearing a black pencil skirt and a white and black stripped blouse.

The father had dark hair and had on a blue dress shirt and nice jeans and some covers. He also had a small mustache.

The kid was around Jason's hight just an inch smaller. he had curly brown hair that stuck up everywhere. He also had braces and was wearing a pair of jeans and a Blue shirt.

"Hi I'm Lilly Valdez and this is my husband Conner and our son Leo." She stuck her hand out and Jason and I shook it.

"Well Jason what kinda stuff are you into?" Conner asked "Well sir I'm into soccer and hocky." he replied "Oh please don't call me sir." he put his hand on my brothers shoulder. "So Thalia what are you into?" Lilly asked "Art,Music,Acting but I love to do special effects makeup I've done small things here and there." I took out my phone and showed them the stuff I've done.

"Well Conner over here is a special effects makeup artist. He worked on the hunger games and avatar" Lilly smiled "No way." I grinned "Love the work in both movies."

We sat there for hours talking and we talked about Leo and how he's home schooled and how we we're to and we were taking a break because of thanksgiving.

"Well you will know by tomorrow if there going to be adopting you or not." Mr. D said as they walked out the door.

I ran upstairs to Nico's room and busted through the door dancing. When I stopped he was sitting there with a girl in his lap. They were making out I cleared my thought the broke apart but Nico's lips were still attached to her he was kissing up her neck. "Um I just wanted to say I'm probably leaving Half blood care." I told him then ran out of his room and ran into mine crying "Thalia hon what's wrong." Annabeth said worried "He's in his room Sucking faces with some girl.

She got up from her bed and wrapped her arms around me "Let's go to the mall."She said "Okay." I got up out of my bed and changed from the dress I was wearing to the thing I had on this morning. I looked at Annabeth she was wearing dark skinny jeans with ankle boots and a Mickey mouse shirt on. "M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E." I spelled out loudly.

I saw the girl from earlier come our of Nico's room. Her hair was messes up so was her shirt and her skirt. I walked over to Nico's room and knocked he opened the door up "Yes?" he asked. I scanned him from head to toe and I stopped at his neck he had a hicky.

"What wrong?" he asked softly "What do you mean?" I had my arms crossed glaring at him. "I mean you all annoyed face." He brushed my hair out of my face. I smacked his hand away.

"Don't you go all I don't know what I did on me." I said in an annoyed tone "What did I do?" He shouted "You wanna know what you did?" my voice lowered he nodded. I dragged him into his room. "YOU KISSED THAT SLUT and didn't even stop when I told you I might be leaving!" it came out in more of a whisper then a yell "Wait wha your leaving." His eyes softened "I don't know maybe I meant with a family today."

"And you didn't tell me." he asked in a hurt tone "No because I knew I would get this reaction." I put my hand on my head "WHAT REACTION I JUST FOUND OUT OF BEST FRIEND MAY OR MAY NOT LEAVING CAN I NOT BE MAD?!" He yelled "You know I'm glad I may be leaving." I whispered and stalked out of his room

"FINE LEAVE SEE WHAT I CARE YOU WERE ALWAY BITCHY ANY WAY!" He yelled from his room. Tears know falling I ran up to my room and slammed my door shut.

* * *

**Okay if you have any questions like i said i will do my best to answer them im not gonna answer any about me unless its like whats your favorite color **

**love you guys comment and follow **


	5. Chapter 5 E is for Ella Tears from Percy

**Okay its been a while so im going to update yeah ive been cought up with school and i had been out for a week and know im really sick not like death sick like cold sick um OH I CHANGED MY NAME THINGY MA BOB FROM Zelda322 TO GirlStandingInTheRain so um yeah**

* * *

**Lightning ****Attitude**

**you will have to wait and see :)**

* * *

**summary- **

**He's the only one who can calm her down. She's the only one who he likes talking to. They meant when they were 8 in there fosters home**

**paring-**

**Thalia and Nico**

**Rating- T for mild language **

**Discalmer- I OWN NOTHING ****  
**

* * *

** Quote or song lyric of the day- She wants to go home but no ones home. No Ones Home by Avril Livene (idk how to spell her name and im to lazy to look it up)  
**

* * *

Chp 5

Thalia's POV

The next day

Why, why, why? I look into the mirror my blue streaks falling into my face. That must be why! My streaks. I took the black hair dye from my drawer and walked to my bathroom.

I clipped a plastic sheet into place with a hair clip. And got to work on my hair. 2 hours later and I was normal looking. "Hey you okay?" Annabeth asked peering into my bathroom. "Yeah I'm fine I need to talk to Rachel." I muttered and walked out of the room.

I walked down the hall to her and Junipers room. I knocked on the door and she opened it up she was in a pink pencil skirt and a black and white poka dotted top that was tucked into it. "Hey!" He greeted. "I need something that is my style but still makes my look hot." I said really fast. "Oh I've been waiting for you to ask." She grabbed my arm and dragged me into her room. She rummaged in her closet and threw a couple articles of cloths at me. "Put those on." I walked into her bathroom.

There was a black tang-top that had small tares in it and there was a fishnet fabric under the tear. Then I had on a pair of blue jeans that had tears in them. Then a grey leather jacket that came down to about just under my chest. Then the shoes were black high tops and too top it off was a black hat and hoop earrings.

I came out it looked good the tang-top was the just right amount of revealing. Then Rachel sat me down and did my hair and makeup. I had on thick eyeliner and a dark plum lipstick.

"Done! You look l AH-MAZING!" she clapped her hands and squealed. Her hair bounced up and down as she jumped.

"Well I'm going to see if Percy wants to go out to the mall with Annabeth and You." I got up and walked to the other room. "Hey Thals." Jason said as I walked by "Hey lil bro." I ruffled his hair and walked to Percy's room which was also Nico's room.

I knocked on the door and waited a few seconds. "COME IN." Nico yelled. I opened up the door and walked in. "Is Percy in here?" I asked. His eyes were scanning me from head to toe. "Um he's in yours and Annabeth room, you look really good." he added at the end. "Really?" I didn't think I would, I'm going to try to get back with Luke." His face turned to anger "Really that son of a dog?" he asked

"Why there is no one else." I said walking over to him. "I mean I don't know of anyone who likes me." I whispered in his ear. Then he grabbed my face and did something that shocked me. He kissed me just at the corner of my mouth. "You're not the only one who can play games."

-LINE BRAKE-

"Which are you going to do?" Annabeth asked "The small one that's black. Are you going to get something done?" I asked. "Yeah my cartilage."

"I WANT A TATTO!" Percy yelled like a four year old. "Okay." Annabeth said back.

Back before my parents died my mom had worked at this tattoo place and everyone knows me and knows I can get anything done. After my parents passed I came and got their names in a small heart tattooed my lower back.

Today I'm getting my tongue pierced "Hey Lightning chick." Tabitha said "Hey Tabby." "Watcha in here for now?" "My friend what's a tattoo and my other one wants her cartilage done and for me, I want my tongue done with the small black one right there." I pointed at the small black ball.

-2 PIRCINGS AND A TATTOO WITH LOTS OF TEARS LATER-

I moved my tongue around a little bit and ran it over my teeth "It's going to feel weird for a few days try to stay away from kissing and hot foods." Tabby said as Annabeth walked over she had a small sliver ball on her cartilage.

Percy came over and was all teary. "What's wrong seaweed brain?" Annabeth asked him "It hurt!" He stomped his foot. "What did you get?" I asked peeling up the small pad that he was holding "A small trident." "Kelp brains." I muttered.

"Hey Tab I'm going to come in a few weeks after this thing heals." I stuck my tongue out. "And I want to get a Lyric tattoo on my lower rib." "Okay." She ruffled my hair and went on to another person.

-Line brake-

I was singing dumb ways to die while I was cleaning up my room. "Hey Annie." I yelled out it came out more like "heh ammie." My tongue was a bit swollen "Yeah." She called back from the bathroom. "My pumgue isf stholen." Translation my tongue is swollen. "Go get a small chip of ice." She told me pointing to the door. I walked down stairs and got a pice of ice that was really big and broke it with a spoon, then popped it into my mouth. "Hey." Nico said coming up behind me.

He's so annoying. I just nodded my head at him "Let me see your tongue." He requested. I stuck my tongue out so he could see. "You look really hot with it." He muttered and walked out the room.

"Oh Thalia dear." Chiron called from the other room. "Yes?" I asked walking into the room. "We'll we just did a background check on the Veldez family and there not stable to take either of you." He had a sad look on his face. "Oh okay." I said.

I walked up stairs and pounded on Nico door. He opened it up only wearing a pair of camo PJ pants. I hugged him tightly he seemed a bit taken off guard but he wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged back.

"I'm so sorry for calling you a bitch." He mumbled into my hair "Why did you kiss me earlier?" I asked. He froze for a minute. "Um I uh..." He struggled.

I leaned up and gave him a quick peck on the lips. But before I could pull away he deepened it and before I knew it we were making out. Gods this has got to be bad for my piercing.

* * *

**Comment Follow **

**5-6 comments next week**

**6-8 comments this weekend **

**10+ tomorrow **


	6. F is for F AW! Rachel shut it bye grover

**hey hey hey tell me if any one likes maximum ride cus im going to do my next story on that book so yeah is was gonna post friday but my bbfl (dont ask) who spell checks for me didnt get to me till today i was thinking on posting it raw so tell me you guys want me to do that next time**

* * *

**Lightning ****Attitude**

**you will have to wait and see :)**

* * *

**summary- **

**He's the only one who can calm her down. She's the only one who he likes talking to. They meant when they were 8 in there fosters home**

**paring-**

**Thalia and Nico**

**Rating- T for mild language **

**Discalmer- I OWN NOTHING ****  
**

* * *

** Quote or song lyric of the day- I can feel the pressure Paramore Pressure **

* * *

Chp 6

Nicos POV

Next thing I know she pecks me on the lips and I deepen it and we're making out, her back is against the door. I feel her piercing and a wave of realization hits me this has got to be bad for that.

She pulls away. "Gods as much as I would LOVE to continue this tabby said no kissing." I look into her eyes. "You're so beautiful." I whispered toying with her bottom lip with my thumb. "Tabby is really awful I really want to kiss you."

She pecked my check. "There." I brought her face close to kind so our lips brushed against one another. "No I want to kiss you not the other way around!" My lips brushed hers every word.

"We'll I do want to kiss you but I don't want to get this thing." She stuck out her tongue out. "To get infected." She finished "But I really want to continue." I wined

"Just one peck." She asked "Just one." I repeated. She pecked my lips and pulled away then I pecked her mouth over and over "You... Said… Just... One…" she complains in-between kisses. "You changed your hair. I liked it with crazy colors." I twirled a piece around in my fingers. "I thought you didn't that's why I changed it." She had her head resting on my chest. "I loved it." I pulled her head back so I could look her in the eyes.

"You're beautiful with or without crazy colored hair." I cupped her check with my hand. She put her hand over mine. "So what are we?" She asked. "I'd say you're my girlfriend." I smiled. "What about that girl?" "Who Haley?" I asked her. "Yeah I don't know her name." She replied. "She broke up with me just a little after she left." She smiled and pecked my lips.

-Line brake HOW CUTE ARE THEY! Line brake-

Thalia's POV

"OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG!" Rachel squealed ad bounced up from Conner`s lap. When Nico and I came down stairs hand in hand. "You guys are together!" She jumped up and down clapping like London Tipton from sweet life of Zack and Cody. "Yes now shhhhhhhh!" I put my finger over my lips.

My phone dinged in my back pocket. Nico pulled it out and read it. "It's from Luke." He handed me my phone. ~ thinking of you let's get back together 3~. I sighed and leaned into Nico who had now put his arms around me. I texted back - GET MY PHONE NUMBER OFF YOUR PHONE!-. I waited for a reply but there was none. Good he did what I said. "You're so beautiful you know that and strong." Nico whispered barely a inch away from my ear. Damn it what this boy does to me.

Then Grover came down with his bags. "Today's my birthday and um I'm leaving." He said sadly. I unraveled myself from my lovely boyfriend and hugged him. "I'm going to miss you." I kissed his cheek. "You were always like a brother.

Slowly everyone said there good bye`s and he started to walk to the door when Juniper bounded down the stairs and yelled "WAIT!" She hooked her arms around his neck and kissed him with a lot of passion. Everyone awed and the guys started clapping and then slowly the girls did. "Now I'm really going to miss you." He said to her.

LINE BRAKE

Nico and I were sitting on the roof me holding on to him like I was going to die in afraid of heights. I was humming nobody's home. "She is loosening her faith she falling from grace." Nico sang.

"She lost inside lost inside oh, oh." I sang them we started to sing from the beginning.

Well I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again.

What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah,oh

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah

**(AN i didnt want to go into the work to tell whos who singing cus i know that a lot of you will skip it)**

I really think I'm falling for him hard. This boy I will be in love him by the time school starts.

* * *

**this was a filler i rushed into the story but im gonna have some stuff coming up well i can tell you involves some one getting pregnant im not gonna say who im just going to say that muhahahahamuhahaha**

* * *

**Comment Follow **

**5-6 comments next week**

**6-8 comments thursday**

**10+ ****Tuesday**


	7. SNEAK PEEK OF CHP 7

**YAY okay so im going to give yall a sneek peak of the next chp and i need advice i just found something out that i wasn't supost to know about my b day and like should i play it safe and like just kinda dont bring any thing up and act all surprised or do i tell my mom i know and say im really sorry or should i tell my friend who knows that i know and say sorry i really need advise pronto so um yeah sneak peak time.**

* * *

****"OMG NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY MR.D YOUR GETTING MARRIED! Rachel jumped with joy

"Only because shes pregnant."He replied

Mr.D having a kid as in living breathing child.

* * *

**so um yeah sorry i havent posted i just drama with school work have 2 f yay skool um so yeah i got grounded from my phone and i dont have that i really need advie for the prob above love yall **


End file.
